


One happy day

by ColorcolorCat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorcolorCat/pseuds/ColorcolorCat
Summary: 兄弟两人趁父母不在做了点相亲相爱的事情。





	One happy day

“因为女方母亲不满意男方的条件，所以不允许自己的女儿和对方见面，两人只能在每年七月七日，在由喜鹊搭成的鹊桥上相会……哦，上帝，看看这些做家长的……”  
Dante把手中的书扔到一边，拱着身子向坐在沙发另一端的兄长靠过去。  
“Vergil，你觉得家长是不是都很喜欢插手孩子的恋爱？”  
“为什么？”专注于书本内容的Vergil随口问了一句。  
“因为他们想要强调自己的权威，父母都不希望孩子脱离他们的控制。”Dante把下巴搁在Vergil的肩膀上，“你说如果爸爸妈妈发现他们两个儿子有亲密关系，翻滚在床上，接吻做爱，他们会怎么做？隔离我们吗？”  
“不，父亲会直接杀了我们。”  
“因为我们都是男的？”  
“因为我们是兄弟。”  
Vergil侧过脸，从眼睛余光可以看见Dante过于接近的轮廓，能够想像那张和他一模一样的脸上现在正露出怎样的微笑，暗示的，诱惑的，意有所指的。  
Dante伸手把Vergil鼻梁上的眼镜取下来，顺势亲吻了对方。  
“你不认为也许我们的双亲特别宽容？”  
“宽容到任他们的孪生子乱伦？”  
Dante把自己更往Vergil的身上贴近，“我不在乎别的双胞胎的感觉，但是我们……Vergil，我不知道，我只想和你在一起，每一分每一秒。我想感受你，最深入的方式，或者……仅仅坐在一起。我觉得我们分开成两个人原本就是错误，为什么……”  
Vergil堵住了他喋喋不休的嘴，在舌头舔过上颚的时候，Dante猛地吸了口气。  
“这就是为什么。”分开的时候两人都有些轻喘。  
“你不怕爸爸杀了我们？”Dante贴着Vergil的嘴唇“呵呵”笑起来，他感觉到Vergil把手伸进了自己的上衣，冰凉的温度让他呻吟了一下。  
“至少现在不用担心，因为他不在家里。”  
“之前我还听见他那双靴子走路的声音……”  
“现在没有了，他和母亲去超市购物，不会立刻回来，但也不会很久。”  
“意思是，我们必须抓紧时间？”  
Dante很迅速地把衣服从身体上扯下来，垂下双腿蹬掉了自己的鞋，现在他只剩下牛仔裤，通常裤子都会留给Vergil处理。  
“直接进去？”  
“啊……真过分……”  
被褪到大腿根部的裤子勒得Dante有些不舒服，但很刺激。Vergil总喜欢在裤子上玩花样，比如不是脱掉、而是用刀割开他的皮裤，这种时候他们都不会太谨慎，所以割伤皮肤是经常的事情，微微的刺痛会让Dante更加兴奋，他喜欢这种感觉。  
可他今天没有穿皮裤，因为双亲在家，他没料到有这样的机会。  
“Dante，你知道吗？不穿内裤是一种性特征模糊的行为。”  
“什么？”Dante半睁着迷茫的眼睛，他不明白为什么Vergil在摸他屁股的时候说这些。  
“只有杜绝性欲，人们才会坦然地接受不穿内裤的行为，而这种情况其实是不存在的。”停留在Dante臀部上的手终于开始尝试把手指探进那个小小的入口，“除非是在天堂，因为可爱的天使们没有性别特征，也没有欲望。”  
Dante没能回答，在Vergil加入更多的手指时，他紧紧咬住了对方的肩膀，这让Vergil确信自己身上那件薄薄的衬衫下面一定有一个清晰的牙印。  
“不过，从相反的角度来看，不穿内裤会给人轻微的罪恶快感，也许不喜欢穿内裤的人都期望着犯罪？”  
“你就不能让那该死的内裤见鬼去吗？！”Dante不满地叫道。  
Vergil搂着他的腰，像安抚一只竖毛的小猫那样在Dante背上抚摸了两下。  
“这没什么好害羞的，Dante。我第一次读到这句话就想到你。我亲爱的弟弟，既堕落又天真，既罪恶又美丽……”  
虽然没有被碰触任何地方，Dante却还是发出一声叹息般的呻吟。他分开双腿跪坐在Vergil的膝盖上，情不自禁用半包裹在牛仔裤里勃起的部位去摩擦Vergil相同的位置。  
“Vergil……”Dante抵着兄长的额头，“每次做爱你的话都会变得特别多，你喜欢戏弄我是吧……难道你穿了内裤么？”  
Dante滑了下去，跪坐到地板上，他抬头仰望那张和他一模一样的脸庞。除了嘴角那丝恶意的笑容之外，那张脸简直完美……哦，他可不是在自恋。  
Dante垂下眼睛，看向Vergil的胯间。毫无疑问那里并不像Vergil的表情那么平静，男人最诚实的地方现在正吼叫着他的欲望。Dante在心底满意地笑了笑，随后靠过去用灵活的舌头和牙齿解开了Vergil裤子上的纽扣。  
当他咬住拉链的时候，感觉到Vergil的手指滑入他的头发，在后脑位置稍稍用力鼓励他的动作。可Dante只是往下拉了一点，舌头就迫不及待钻进缝隙中，接触到光裸的皮肤触感，让他轻笑起来。  
显然Vergil也有裸穿牛仔裤的习惯。  
“我亲爱的哥哥，不穿内裤的原因没有那么复杂。”Dante还是选择伸手把拉链拉到底，“你也这样想吧，方便做爱而已，随时随地。”他低头想品尝Vergil的味道，那个脱离束缚、裸露在外的性器让他口干舌燥。他想含着它，让它在自己的喉咙里释放。他想吞掉属于Vergil的那部分，这种美妙的感受并不亚于他向着Vergil打开自己的身体。  
可Vergil抓住他的头发，制止了他的动作。  
“我说了，我们没有太多的时间。”Vergil那双深沉的蓝色眼睛说出他真正想要的，被那种露骨眼神注视着的Dante禁不住微微颤抖。  
“那……你要我怎么做？”他趴在Vergil的膝盖上，用充满期待的语气问着。  
Vergil并没有回答的意思，他仍然停留在Dante后脑的手指慢慢抚摸着，看着Dante眯起眼睛，侧过脸来噌自己的手腕。  
“你知道该怎么做，不是吗？”Vergil用柔和的声音轻轻说。  
Dante的瞳孔里露出不满的情绪，他盯着Vergil看了一会，最终还是妥协地爬回对方的腿上。  
“好吧，你又赢了。”Dante有些别扭地咕哝，“那么给我一个吻？”  
“你会得到的，如果你做得足够好。”Vergil只是亲亲他的脖子。  
没有再用更多时间做准备工作，放低身体的时候，屁股那里传来的火烫的感觉，让Dante只能仰着头，急促呼吸着平复性器进入的压迫感。而Vergil用力咬上他的脖子，好像是要回馈弟弟在他肩膀上留下的牙印。  
当凶器完全没入身体后，Dante紧紧地抓着Vergil后背的衣服，轻微地呜咽着。  
“你做得很好。”Vergil一手搂着Dante的腰，一边拨开他汗湿的头发，吻住了柔软的嘴唇。舌尖接触的时候，呜咽声很快变成了呻吟。  
“……更喜欢接吻还是……恩？”分开的时候，Vergil向上轻轻一顶。  
Dante轻呼一下，搂住Vergil的肩膀。沉浸在欲望中的水蓝色眼睛眨了眨，随后靠过去，再度继续另一个kiss。同时他又不安分地扭动着跨部，尝试把自己的身体抬高随后放下，硬挺的器官摩擦内壁的热量让他觉得自己快要燃烧起来，可还是不满足，他的动作幅度太有限了，无法感受更多。  
“Vergil……”Dante发出了充满渴求的声音。  
“嗯？”Vergil却还是磨磨蹭蹭地轻碰他的嘴角和脸颊，禁锢着Dante腰部的手没有任何动作，甚至没有给他的臀部或者大腿一些爱抚。  
“Vergil……Vergil！！”Dante突然挣扎起来。  
“嘿，怎么了？”  
“引擎的声音……我听到……”Dante的神情有些慌乱，他想到了刚才Vergil给他的答案，也许下一秒就会看见父亲举着枪撞进书房？  
“你听错了！”Vergil制止他的动作，在这种情形下，Dante大幅度的扭动无疑是一种折磨。Vergil皱着眉头，一手下移，握住Dante那兴致勃勃戳在他腹部的性器。  
“啊……”Dante安静下来。  
“这里可没有给你拉警报。”Vergil嗤笑着，伸出手指弹了下Dante的阴茎，“是你的心理作用，没有什么引擎声，没有。他们是步行去的。”他顿了顿，看着Dante变得绯红的脸颊，于是坏心眼地凑到他的耳边：“或许你更喜欢随时被发现的刺激感？”  
“我可没有这种恶趣味！”Dante辩驳，“我只想，好好感受……哦！算了！我一定要搬出去住，我才不想每次做爱都那么……仓促，这对我这样的健康青年不利……”  
“这是个好主意，我可以向父亲提说一下，不过现在……”Vergil拍了拍Dante的屁股，“快点自己动。”  
“不行……”  
“做得好再给你个kiss。”  
“……当我三岁小孩啊！唔……恩，再多……”  
当Sparda和Eva回家的时候，兄弟两已经恢复一人坐一边，认真看书的场景。Eva询问了一下他们希望晚餐吃些什么，然后就快乐地奔向厨房。Sparda站在书房门口，看到自己的大儿子若有所思地看着他。  
“Vergil？”  
“Dante想知道父母是不是都对孩子有很强的控制欲？”  
“Vergil！”被出卖的Dante大叫起来。  
Sparda微笑着把视线转移到Dante身上，“为什么这么想？Dante，父母只是不希望孩子受伤害。”  
“为此，会选择牺牲孩子的幸福吗？”  
Sparda走过去，拿起Dante手中的书。  
“中国的故事吗？七夕？”  
“爸爸怎么看？”  
“传说是不能相信的孩子。”Sparda揉了揉Dante的头发，又抬起头看了Vergil一眼，“不过我不会选择牺牲孩子的幸福，因为那本身就是一种伤害。”  
单片眼镜后的眼眸散发出温和的光芒，他把书还给Dante，然后转身离开书房。  
Dante向后仰去，倒在Vergil的怀里。  
“Vergil，爸爸是不是知道了？”  
“不清楚。”  
“你现在还觉得他会杀了我们吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“那你知道什么？”Dante不满地向后仰起头，“知道一年一度那一男一女相会的时候在干什么？”  
“聊天？”  
“做爱？”  
“在鹊桥上？不，这个我确定不可能。”Vergil低笑着，吻上Dante的唇。


End file.
